Hogwarts happenings
by slytherins-undercover
Summary: Hr/D H/G a fic about what goes on in a dorm when you put Three Preganant Women and some uncooprative guys.
1. chapter 1

Declaimer: Riggggggggghhhhtt like as if a girl from Australia owns Harry Potter. Never fear people I will. I know I will, when my secret plan to take over the world is set afoot. I will  
  
* * *  
  
Hogwarts Happenings Chapter one Cassandra's solo project.  
  
* * *  
  
Her lips lingered just for a few seconds. just the anticipation of those few seconds drove Draco wild. Hermione ran her nails down his back and laughed. Her senses were over-flowing and it felt as if the whole galaxy was coming to a stand still. Then, It did with the most satisfying explosion. Hermione got up 2 hours later and tiptoed back to the Gryffindor tower with the invisibility cloak that she'd borrowed off Harry the night before. The painting at the door barely acknowledge she'd said the password.  
  
* * *  
  
As the sun rose on Hemiones Birthday she couldn't have felt better the nights of the past few months had been just as good as the days and if the days we excellent when she was still going to school then damn life must be good!  
  
* * *  
  
In the Gryffindor common room as Hermione walked in, Harry came almost running to her saying something about getting the cloak back to him as soon as possible. Hermione had assumed that at five-thirty am in the morning Harry, Ginny and Ron SHOULD have been in bed. This made her think that she could sneak into her single room right between the girls dorm and the front entrance to the common room take a shower, straighten her hair and wake up looking like the pristine girl everyone thought her to be, Without being interrupted. This wasn't the first night that Hermione had borrowed the cloak off Harry to visit Draco in the dungeons. But it was the second morning Harry had been waiting for her in the common room to arrive back. Only thing was that yesterday at least Harry had been alone.  
  
This morning she'd had enough. Harry, since Voldemort's Death had become way worse then Ron when it came to looking after her and having Him pounce on her and spoiling her seconds of perfection was NOT what she needed. Especially considering the fact that not only was Ginny four months pregnant, but Ron was finally leaving her alone about where she went, (After telling him that she had the library seventh/sixth year study room to keep and eye on every-night until the end of the year) AND the fact that Dean and Seamus were Gay! (They had admitted in early seventh year after being caught by Harry as he and Ginny tiptoed back into the boy's dorm one night).  
  
Wasn't it enough for him that Hermione had dumped three boyfriends since fifth year because of his obsession with keeping her safe? There was No-way that she was giving up spending nights with Draco. Harry started to talk to Ron about how if Hermione was going to borrow his cloak until this time in the morning she should stop lending it to her. Ron was getting up off the couch when Hermione paused on her way to her room and in an exasperated voice said to them "Just stop. I don't want to fight about this please, Harry I'll be back earlier next time but right now I just want to shower, change, read and then go to my classes. Right now this girl needs her best friends to understand that they are not her parents and that constructive criticism is welcome but she's really old enough to make her own decisions. I'm seventeen! You both already new that and it could be why your sitting here at five thirty am waiting for me but I just need an hour or two and I will come back out here as the girl I am when I'm organized. Thanks guys" she stalked to her door went and went in leaving her best friends with shocked faces and nothing else to do then go to back to bed.  
  
Hermione had gotten a single dorm when she'd arrived back at school this year and McGonagall had it arranged that the seventh years all get their own rooms. The single rooms were Dumbledore's present to his students. When the students get to they're common rooms after the sorting feast they are handed each a key, password and a book. Also they got told in a note how to access it. In Hermione's note from Dumbledore it said this:  
  
Miss Granger To get into your private room by using your password off the top of this letter. There are doors leading off the main common room between the girls dorm entrance and common room entrance (With boys it's opposite). Each Door has a name plaque on them, go to yours and place the key inside this envelope and place it in it's spot while saying your own password. The book is provided for extra precautions so that you can be magicked into your room from anywhere on the Hogwarts grounds by placing the aforementioned key into the lock inside the book and saying your password.  
  
Two hours later and a hot bath, Hermione walked out of her bedroom and sighed not knowing what she should expect from her friends when she entered the main common room. She turned the handle on the inside of the door and opened it gasping at the sight that met her eyes. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter blah blah blah.  
  
Draco didn't understand. Himself and Hermione have been going out for months and not only did her grades stay at the top of the class but none of the teachers had noticed her visits down to the dungeons. Even though she headed out of the common room at around 11:15 p.m. and came back sometime before dawn. How couldn't anyone have noticed? Not that he was complaining because as long as no one knew either of the pair had to worry about consequences from their houses. But didn't she think it strange? "Oh well I guess I'm just worrying about nothing" he muttered to himself.  
  
Draco, admist his thoughts had walked towards the bathroom he was staring into the mirror. He was ecstatic when he'd learned that the seventh years were to be given their own rooms considering what would have happened if his Slytherin friends had ever found Hermione in the main dorm. His hair was the type of silvery-gold blond that most boys wanted and girls dreamed about. His eyes were silver and complemented his hair right down to the gold flecks. Draco was lean, not fat; built in a way that made the boys round him seem like undeveloped children. It wasn't until this moment, as he looked at himself in the mirror that he noticed the small changes that had occurred lately without his noticing, not only a glint in his eye but he had a smile. It was a pity that the Slytherin girls never got to see Draco smile, they were already swooning at his scowl but the smile he had on his face right the would have made girls faint at his feet in 1.2 seconds. It was a pity couldn't stay like this. Happy I mean. Not only would Slytherins disown him but also the whole school would be so shocked that they would think that he had just pulled off a particularly nasty stunt and avoid him anyway. There was just no point.  
  
As Draco stood in the shower about 2 minutes later he continued thinking about how it was that no one had figured him and Hermione out. Not only had they not had a corridor duel in two months but also the small insults in classes had stopped between them. The teaches though, were not as easily fooled. Dumbledore wasn't stupid if he hadn't figured it out then no one else had a chance in hell either . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at the teacher's table looking over his students with an amused smile and almost wished that he could share his joke with the other teachers so they could all be as clued in to there surroundings as he indeed was. But he couldn't he was sworn not to tell a single person about his mind reading gift. At least now that he had his gift under control, random thoughts were not just being thrown at him across the great hall and then back. Right now for instance, Dean Thomas from Gryffindor was thinking how nice Ron Weasleys bottom looked in jeans that morning. (The fact that most (not all) Gryffindor boys were gay was old news to this old man) As the Man's smile got larger his eyes moved up along the Gryffindor table they rested on Hermione Granger. It's was strange for Hermione to have a wall, come on! Was thinking about how Draco Malfoy was . Hang On.. Draco Malfoy, not this again. Dumbledore had learned that over the last summer holidays Hermione and Draco had not only become friends but were now seeing each other regularly. Anyway back to young Miss Granger what was thinking about Draco Malfoy was going to react when she admitted to him that's she was in a delicate condition. Oh my, Dumbledore thought to himself that was unexpected what on earth was to be done with this situation? He thought some more. They never ceased to amaze him his seventh years. No matter how many spells and enchantments were placed around the Hogwarts corridors nothing short of locking the portraits to the common rooms would stop interhouse visits. But now unbeknown to everyone accept the professors and a few friends Ginny Weasley Bianca Willis and Hermione Granger were all in the same unique situation. Harry and Peter as far as Dumbledore knew, knew that they were to become fathers but Mr Malfoy would be getting some shocking news shortly.  
  
Strict rules had been enforced ever since the beginning of Hogwarts but as the seventh years were considered adults in the wizarding world they had enough freedom for accidents like this to happen. Access to a few luxuries such as an Olympic sized pool behind a portrait of a large pond. Not to mention several small rooms off the great hall to attend dates in. Sometimes Dumbledore worried about them having too much freedom but all parents were informed of the circumstances before seventh year started.  
  
Though unfortunate and difficult for himself he knew that he must arrange a meeting between these students and himself, Separately at first and then together. These young ladies were going to need all the support they could get not to mention that arrangements would need to be made about caring for them appropriately.  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks earlier (a/n* the end of last chapter)  
  
*SURPRISE! Hermione screamed, all of Gryffindor new that it was Her Birthday and the combined effort of just getting them all in the same place at the same time with out her know-about would have been amazing. As alarming as that was the most of all was the common room itself and its content, the decorations, presents and oh god the outfits! All of Gryffindor in Pajamas and with there animals, Amazing. Hermione only expected her friends would want to celebrate and get her gifts but the pile was so huge and the party stuff so wide spread that they must have planned for weeks. "I have to get to class" she stammered at least 6 people rolled there eyes collectively. It was more of an unusual sight as ¾ s of Gryffindor said at the same time "Hermione it's a Sunday!" No wonder, she thought to herself, Harry had looked had looked at her so strangely last night when she had said that she wanted to shower, change and read then go to classes, oh well she mused "Lets get this party Started then!" Gryffindors spent the whole day inside celebrating and didn't even noticed that Hermione the birthday girl herself slipped out of the main common room at ten p.m. they just all kept talking until they slowly drifted off to bed one - by - one.  
  
* * *  
  
Back to the Present*  
  
The sun flowed in to the great hall as the owls came to deliver the post. Unbeknown to most, select students received an invite to a dinner the next night; they were to go to the 4th floor spare room at 8:30p.m.  
  
* * *  
  
This could be interesting.couldn't it? Hermione wondered what it was about, she'd only learned of her condition yesterday; it couldn't be that.could it?  
  
Dumbledore had added times through out the day that each person was to arrive for a meeting in his office. It was in these meetings that he would pair them up and talk with them about their situations.  
  
Wednesday 8:20pm six Students all headed in the same direction and stood out side the door each very subdued as they had been informed of the Dinners purpose. To work out a future plan for three pregnant women and three Guys that didn't really know of particularly like each other.  
  
Oh yes, This would certainly be Interesting. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, swear!  
  
During the day Dumbledore's arranged meetings had been hard, first he had to make sure that each couple knew what they were doing and if they wanted to continue the pregnancies. Ginny had decided weeks ago to keep her baby, her parents knew and though they weren't completely happy they agreed that it was Ginny's choice, though they would support her no matter what.  
  
Bianca had not told peter when she arrived for her meeting but after a few tears and a lot of support from peter she also decided that her baby would stay.  
  
Hermione was distraught and Draco was overjoyed, Since his father had been killed 3 years ago, Narcissa had been brought out of her bind to him. Unbeknown to Harry she'd been dating Sirius Black for the past year. Hermione's parents had a big impact on her life and, they're love was important to her. It was then arranged that she would talk to them before planning anything definitely.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Scowled at Harry from across the table, Hermione and Ginny locked eyes and tried not to laugh. As subdued as the small group was Draco and Harry was still very predictable.  
  
The night had only just begun; Dumbledore had only arrived a few minutes ago. "I think, Dumbledore announced that we should begin with the matters at hand. In this room there are some very big issues to discuss Madam Pomfrey and myself are here to organize them. You all know that your supposed to take your N.E.W.Ts this year and this will be a slight complication what to you think that we should do?"  
  
Everyone in the room looked around at each other for almost a full 20 seconds until Hermione's face lit up and she raised her hand. Before lowering it and blushing deeply started talking " Sir, If our problem lies with sleeping arrangements and the school finding out then." She glanced around at the group to see expectant faces " then we shall have to change the sleeping arrangement. Also take the N.E.W.Ts without much contact to the rest of the school. I know that if we wanted to we could make this happen for example: perhaps moving us into a different house setup. That way having a common room equipped with a classroom, three bedrooms and a separate eating area it would enable up us to go about things as normal. All we would have to change would having classes from the end of the normal school day, up until dinnertime and studying during the morning. It would be quite easy to tell the school that we are involved in a special project that wouldn't end until the end of this year. Graduation would not be a problem because only the seventh years attend."  
  
"That would solve almost everything yes, said Bianca but what about normal human interaction? Or are you saying that we will only have each others company for months?" "I'm sure we will manage, Ginny added in We may not ALL *She looked at Harry and Draco" Enjoy each others company but it's a sacrifice we should gladly make to ensure not only the schools reputations but ours as well." "Hang On, you girls aren't serious! Are you? Harry Interrupted, Even if you could spend six months in the same accommodations as each other what about us boys? What about normal recreation?"  
  
Dumbledore, who had been quiet until now spoke up, "Okay Girls as excellent as you ideas and compromises are the boys do have a point I do think however that normal interaction can occur. Robes will cover almost everything until you girls are quite the way in, however sleeping arrangements can change if your parents agree and you've thought about it COMPLETELY. I say that because I don't know what reaction would take place if the different houses found out about your situations. If you're willing to make your affections public then I will personally see that the right arrangements are made"  
  
The group looked around and one by one each nodded their consent to being arranged into new sleeping arrangements.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later Dumbledore had spoken to each of the parents of each of the students and the changing of dorm's plans were in full swing.  
  
Inside the common room had doors leading off it each With a Purple door and a Bronze plaque with names on. The middle three doors had Harry and Ginny another Hermione and Draco another Bianca and Peter on there plaques The professors had all agreed that lessons could be changed to evenings, and that they would come to the dorm to teach so that the girls wouldn't have to be up so early. Other doors lead off they're common room things such as a spa, a gym, a movie room and a door that lead into the kitchen just in case.  
  
The common room itself also was a magnificent site it was filled with about 5 different kinds of couches, pillows all over the place and a big fire place. By the time the leisure rooms had been thoroughly searched and inspected the girls were tired so it was agreed that it was very much time to go to bed not to mention that no one had seen what there bed rooms looked like. So they each grabbed their belongings from the common room headed towards the doors with their names on it.  
  
As Draco opened the door for Hermione and she gasped quietly again. The magnificent four poster double bed with huge velvet purple curtains was a site. Not to mention the huge dressing table, entry to they're private bathroom and roof magicked to look like a night sky. "Wow" Draco breathed, "it's amazing" "Just think, Hermione added, all night to play and all morning to sleep in. This is going to be incredible." The night had been long and the commotion was taking it toll on Hermione, she had to think about herself AND another now so she decided against anything accept sleep tonight. She got changes into her pajamas and headed towards the bed, Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but Hermione just shook her head crawled into bed, cuddled up to Draco. And fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore was satisfied. Ever since the threat of Voldemort had ended in 5th year things had been fairly calm in the magical world. Now thinking about the girls who were expecting and the young men who were with them actually made him smile. 


	4. chapter 4

"Wow" Ginny sighed as she sat on the couch with Harry; "I could seriously get used to this." "I know what you mean," said Hermione opening her door and heading towards the spa pool, rushing back in the direction of the bathroom sounds of throwing up could be heard through the open door. " Are you ok?" Draco asked as he watched Hermione again heave, he didn't know what into the toilet bowl "Do I look damn well ok to you?" She answered as she started yet another bout of throwing up. "That's one thing I will not miss about the first trimester" Ginny muttered feeling very sorry for Hermione. Peter and Bianca had been up before anyone else and headed towards the movie room. Hermione surfaced again still looking green around the gills and not liking a single second of it. "Join me for a spa Ginny?" "Sure" Ginny answered as she Un intertwined herself from Harry. Harry himself looked rather peeved about this and got up off the couch muttering something about needing a workout. "What's his problem?" Hermione asked?" "Oh, I um wouldn't let him "do" anything last night because I was to sleepy I don't think he took it well." "You're not joking! OK I'm ready, let's go" Ginny and Hermione headed off to the poolroom unbeknown to what was going on in the gym next door.  
  
Meanwhile in the gym  
  
"Oh God it's not fair! I get to live with Ginny, Sleep in the same bedroom with Ginny and STILL I cannot do anything with her. At least when I snuck up to her room or she snuck up to mine I knew we couldn't because of the other people in the room but what excuse did she use last night? "I'm too sleepy" God it's so WRONG!" Harry and Draco were working out in shorts and singlets as sweats formed on there skin their only thoughts though were on well, the girls.  
  
" I couldn't be more content," Draco said with a smile " Hermione and I don't have to do anything more then to be in each others company to be satisfied. Sure she's was sick this morning, but that's it. Last night we just curled up together and enjoy the fact that yes we can do that and didn't have to rush in the morning getting up to go to class." "Your lucky" said Harry "Why am I lucky? Draco demanded you should reconsider your relationship if you can't say the same thing in my opinion. You have a nice girlfriend and she needs as much support as possible from you." Harry stared at Draco his eyes open wide and his mouth had dropped open. "Did I just say that?" Draco said under his breath "Honestly Harry, Ginny's carrying your son or daughter and you would think that seems how you've been in the predicament the longest you would by now, have gotten the general gist. For gods sake she needs you to be there for her without expecting her to jump into bed with you at a moment's notice. By the way, if I sound like I'm quoting a pregnancy book then it's all Hermione's fault.  
  
Meanwhile in the swimming room  
  
"I sometimes wonder why I'm still with Harry," said Ginny out of the blue. Hermione was shocked to say the least, Hadn't they just been talking about how horrible the first trimester was/is? "Why do you say that love? She asked" "He's just so infuriating, all I wanted to do last night was sleep. Does he think it's easy being pregnant? I feel horrible and bloated 3/4s of the time and all he wants to do is shag, gosh, theirs life beyond our bedroom." Ginny replied "Ginny you've got to think about his feelings as well. I know exactly how you feel but think about how not just Harry but Draco and Peter are ALL feeling. Helpless. What can they do? Here is us all contented and happy to be together and going through this wonderful miracle at the same time while to them, look at us? Three grumbling women who are sick, moody and crave ice cream and peanut butter! Personally I think that there doing a pretty ok job." "You have a point, Ginny mused, but when did Harry stop trying? I mean at the beginning it was a secret to everybody accept you and some of the teachers that we were together, but he would still manage to have dinner with me or bring me flowers. Why can't he understand that I need him more now then I did before? "Ginny give him a chance, he's a little but bewildered now not knowing what to do but just you watch, as you spend more time together he will understand that to us a footrub can be more enjoyable then well, anything these days." Just as Hermione had finished that sentence Bianca walked in looking rather green. "Hi guys, do you mind if I joined you?" she asked. "Nuh, said Ginny, There is plenty of room and were just talking about the guys." "Cool" she said and slowly got in enjoying the warmth and how nice the room looked, working together with the surroundings and comfort didn't take long before Bianca felt as good as new.  
  
Meanwhile BACK in the gym  
  
As the boys finished their workouts feeling much better about the whole situation they decided to join the girls in the pool for a cool down. So they got their workout stuff and went to their separate bedrooms to get their swimming essentials before heading down to the poolroom.  
  
The poolroom before the boys enter.  
  
Ginny and Hermione and Bianca had just started a rather soft game of volleyball when the door opened and the boys trooped in, all jumping in and swimming over to the other side of the pool with the girls. "Hey darling, Hermione said to Draco, kissing him and giving him a huge hug" "Save it for the bedroom, mocked Harry moving towards Ginny and putting his arm around her" The small group laughed and played a rather short game of volleyball before moving to their rooms to shower and change before any of the professors showed up for afternoon classes. 


	5. chapter 5

The small group in their dorm quickly got into the habit of working in the evenings and doing study and recreation in the morning. In addition to their N.E.W.T classes professor Dumbledore had added a childcare corse run by Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey. The group would come out of their rooms at about 9am dressed comfortably and move to the workroom to study and do homework. In accordance to the teachers that visited each after noon on their designated hour, morning sickness was not an excuse BUT they gave the girls extra time for assignments, not wanting them to get too stressed out with work.  
  
The childcare class was easily everyone's favorite lesson, voluntary or not the group attended and thoroughly enjoyed learning facts about what was happening in their midst. Professor Snape didn't have any reasons to take points away.  
  
During one morning before they were to attend their regular classes Bianca and Harry had felt like going for a swim. So off they went into the pool room chatting merrily about what they thought would just be a meeting with their parents.  
  
"What do you think Molly's going to think of you now Harry?" Bianca asked "I'm not sure what to expect "Harry admitted with a slight grimace Bianca was about to reply when her words where cut short by her slipping onto the hard floor face first and hitting her head. "HERMIONE!" shouted Harry "We must get madam Pomfrey, she told us to let her know if anything was wrong." "Well what are you on about?" Hermione said rushing in " Run! You're only just showing no one will notice, just go quick!" Hermione ran through the common room where Draco and Peter were sitting talking about Quidditch, not bothering to answer their questions about where she was going. She ran up to the hospital wing as fast as her aching feet would let her, bursting into the ward and knocking on Madam Pomfrey's office hurriedly. "What! What is it?" Madam Pomfrey shouted opening her door looking rather peeved. "It's Bianca, she slipped on a puddle on the floor around the spa. We think she might be really hurt, you must come quick!" Hermione managed to gasp out "Oh god, I knew something bad was going to happen having that pool in there. I will just have to grab some things and I will be right down. Go back there as fast as you can and make sure that her head is on a pillow and if you can, other then that try not to move her at all!" "Alright" Hermione answered. "She's on her way"  
  
Bianca was moved into the hospital wing straight away and Madam Pomfrey fussed over her making sure that both she and the baby were ok.  
  
* * * *One day later.  
  
When she finally woke up Bianca fussed about why she was there. Madam Pomfrey told her she'd slipped and wouldn't know for complete certainty that her baby was ok.. Of corse Bianca was horrified and distraught until later that night when Professor Snape brought down the potion that was needed. He had needed to start the potion from scratch and it took 9 hours so he been working on it all day. The potion worked by turning the drinker's hair pink if her baby was in perfect health or blue if it was not. "Now, drink this potion now and in thirty minutes we will know whether or not the baby is ok?" Bianca drunk the potion while Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey and Peter awaited any small change in the colour of her hair, Thirty minutes later as pansy's hair colour started to change all four of the group held their breath. "It's pink Dumbledore said in a clam voice. The company exhaled as one as Her hair turned a shocking pink then faded only slightly to a lighter colour telling them that the baby was fine and no permanent damage had been done. "I hope that you don't mind having pink hair Miss Willis, Professor Snape said, the only side affect with this potion is that the colour is in your hair for one week exactly, Then it will tell of us of even the slightest change also." 


	6. chapter 6

Draco walked towards his and Hermione's room, a faint noise that sounded like singing was flowing out. He opened the door no more then 2 cm and looked inside, Hermione was laying on the bed with a Discman. Draco only even knew what Discman's were because he had gone with Herm to see Dumbledore about a charm to make it work inside the castle. He lent his head on the doorframe to listen.  
  
"Even now,  
The world is bleedin'  
But feeling just fine all alone in our castle  
Where we always free to choose  
Never free enough to find  
I wish something would break  
Cause we're running out of time.  
  
And I am overcome yeah  
I am overcome  
Holy water in my lungs  
I am overcome  
  
These women in the street pulling out their hair   
My masters in the yard  
Givin' light to the unaware  
This plastic little place  
Is just a step amongst the stairs  
  
And I am overcome yeah  
I am overcome  
Holy water in my lungs  
I am overcome  
  
So drive me out  
Out to that open field   
Turn the ignition off   
And spin around  
Your help is here  
But I'm parked in this open space  
Blockin' the gates of love  
  
And I am overcome yeah  
I am overcome  
Holy water in my lungs  
I am overcome  
  
And I am overcome yeah  
I am overcome  
Holy water in my lungs  
I am overcome  
  
Beautiful drowning  
This beautiful drowning  
This holy water  
This holy water in my lungs  
  
And I am overcome  
I am overcome (yeah, yeah)  
I…I…I am overcome  
I am overcome…"  
  
As the song came to an end Draco opened the door fully and walked in, stepping up to the bed and looking at Hermione just laying there so peaceful eyes closed and breathing softly.  
He brought his hand up to her stomach and tickled it gently, she opened her eyes and grinned sheepishly,  
"I couldn't help it I go mad during the school year not being about to listen to music. And I learned that it's also good for the baby."  
"Love, Draco replied I only came in here to tell you that childcare starts in about 1 minute."  
"Oh Bullocks!" said Hermione rushing out of bed and pulling on a jumper that was lying next to the bed. She didn't notice and Draco wasn't going to tell her that it was one of his, It was a big emerald green jumper with "Malfoy" stitched onto the back in silver calligraphy.  
Brushing her hair as she walked towards the door Herm grabbed Draco's hand, flung the brush towards the bed and walked out of the door.  
  
The Study room wasn't its usual comfortable chairs and desks, it had been decked out to look similar to the potions room. Cauldrons were lined up on four double desks shaped in a square all facing each other. Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey were talking about the day's lesson and two of the other tables had been taken up buy Ginny, Harry, Bianca and Peter. Hermione and Draco walked towards the remaining table (the one facing Snape directly), sat down and awaited the lessons start.  
  
"Miss Granger, I see that in your hurry to get to class you've managed to grab the wrong clothes" Professor Snape said this with an unusual pitch to his voice and a glint in his eye.  
Hermione blushed as she looked down at her jeans and the green jumper and pinched Draco so hard on the rib's that he squealed, Her look said plainly ' you sod, you should have freeken told me'  
  
Snape looked at his students with just a trace of a smile as he said, "Today ladies and gentlemen we will be making a potion to determine the sexes of your baby's. If you don't want to know you can, make the potion and do the required, but move out of the room before your potions change colour or if everyone does want to know we will just continue on with instructions. Raise your hand if you want to know"  
  
All six of the students raised their hands, exited about the prospect of knowing in advance.  
  
"All right then, beside your caldron's you shall find all the ingredients that you need but please put them in the order that I have written on the black board behind me."  
  
30 minutes and a few spillage's' later the caldrons were bubbling away and the class were awaiting further instructions.  
  
"I will now come and add two drops of my potion to each of yours, this will tell me from the colour chart Madam Pomfrey has so kindly made, if there are any other pieces of information I should know. After that can miss's Willis, Weasley and Granger please each add two strands of hair into they're potions?"  
  
Each of the girls added the hair and looked back up to their teacher's.  
"Ok in three minutes the potions will each change colour. Blue for a boy, red for a girl, yellow for twins and purple if we need to make a higher grade of potion to determine."  
  
Three minutes later the potions each showed a new colour…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(a/n end of chapter guys sorry! But you know me, the golden girl with the Midas touch, I love cliffhanger's.)*************************************************************************************************  
(LOL I cannot believe you think I would do that to you!)  
  
  
Ginny's was a bright blue, Bianca's a deep red. Hermione's was yellow.  
  
  
(HOPE you LOVED that chapter, I did but I have to leave it there please leave reviews!!!!!!!!!  
Luvs Cassandra) 


End file.
